A turbine engine includes a compressor section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. The compressor and turbine sections each include alternating rows of stationary vanes and rotating blades. Blades within the compressor and turbine sections may become stuck to a blade disc structure with which the blades are associated, which blade disc structure structurally supports the blades in the engine. In the event that such stuck blades are in need of being removed from the engine, e.g., for repair or replacement, measures are taken to remove each stuck blade without damaging the adjacent blades or the blade disc structure. Such measures are risky and include, for example, cutting each stuck blade out of the engine, which techniques are time consuming, very expensive, and difficult.